mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Freyja Freyrdottir (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Freyr (father) Odin (husband) Balder, Hermod, Tyr (sons) Loki, Thor (adopted sons) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgardia | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 370lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly) Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Goddess of marriage; Queen of Asgard | Education = | Origin = Deity; Vanir | PlaceOfBirth = Vanaheim | Creators = Stan Lee; Joe Sinnott | First = Journey Into Mystery #92 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = As a young woman, Frigga visited the court of Asgard's Lord Odin and won his affections. Odin eventually married her, making her Asgard's queen and goddess of marriage. She later became adoptive mother to Odin's son Thor, then Loki Laufeyson. However, when Frigga bore him a son, Balder, he consulted an oracle who told him Balder's death would usher in Ragnarok, the Twilight of the Gods, but Balder alone would be reborn in the new world to follow; however, if Balder died before Ragnarok's beginning, no one would survive to carry on Odin's line. Odin therefore kept Balder's parentage secret, and Frigga mystically elicited the pledge of almost every living being in Asgard not to harm Balder, rendering him nearly invulnerable. The one living thing that did not take Frigga's pledge was the mistletoe, to which Balder remained vulnerable. In palce of Balder, Frigga treated Odin's son Thor as thoug he was her own and strongly approved of the goddess Sif as his eventual mate. As Odin prepared Asgard for an eventual conflict with the enigmatic Celestials' Fourth Host, believing they would eventually decide to destroy mankind and gods alike, Frigga was among the goddesses of various Earthly pantheons united by Thor's mother, the Earth mother Gaea, to find a peaceful solution. Over centuries, Frigga and the other goddesses selected humans who exhibited the finest of mankind's potential, and they keep watch over the humans, dubbed the Young Gods, until the Fourth Host's arrival. As the Fourth Host's coming approached, Frigga and the other goddesses returned to their homes, with Frigga coming back to Asgard to find Balder mortally wounded by a mistletoe arrow. Odin suspended Balder's death by encasing his body in a field of Odinpower, and by presenting the Young Gods to the Fourth Host not only the Earth was spared destruction, but Ragnarok was turned back, restoring Balder to full life. Odin was briefly reunited with his old lover Queen Jolena of Skarnheim and was tempted to resume their relationship. However, he ultimately chose to be faithful to Frigga, revealing to her his temptation. Loki mistakenly believed Odin was unfaithful and led a rebellion against him until learning the truth. However, the fire demon Surtur soon claimed the full power of his sword Twilight in an effort to destroy Asgard. Frigga took custody of Asgard's children and kept them safe in Asgard's mountains while their warriors went into battle. Odin was seemingly slain in battle with Surtur, but was later returned to Asgard by Thor. As part of an effort to thwart a foreseen Ragnarok, Odin cast almost every Asgardian into the guise of a mortal on Earth with no memory of their origins. Frigga became Freda Barker, with Odin as her drunken husband, Wad, and the god Hermod as their nephew Howie. Members of these "Lost Gods" clashed with the Ennead (Heliopolitan/Egyptian) death god Seth, who sought to master the power of Yggdrasil the World-Tree while the Asgardians were incapacitated. However, these gods were finally restored to their forms and identities by Roger "Red" Norvell, a mortal stand-in for Thor. The gods were then captured by the Dark Gods of Narcisson and held in the Dark Gods' realm until Thor liberated them. Odin soon sacrificed himself in another battle with Surtur, leaving Frigga widowed. As Ragnarok occurred in earnest, Frigga was slain by Loki's armies as they rained destruction on Asgard, perishing in the same battle as Balder. However, Thor subsequently restored to life all the Asgardians slain during Ragnarok, including Frigga. | Powers = | Abilities = Frigga has magical abilities, including the enchantment she cast upon Balder to render him nearly invulnerable. | Strength = Frigga has superhuman strength (lifting 20 tons), durability, longevity and resistance to diseases. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Bitterblade | Notes = }}